The Rise of Windclan: Shadow Hunter
by Falconstar of Mountainclan
Summary: Shadowpaw is almost a warrior and will do anything to protect her clan. But when Shadowclan attacks her home and cats most dear to her die, she turns her back on the warrior code to silence her thirst for the blood of those who murdered her family.
1. Chapter One: Defending One's Home

**Hey everyone I just wanted to right about some of the clans' history and about Windclans temporary rise to power. I hope you like what I've come up with and if you would like to join Windclan on this journey then just stick around and I'll try to have the next chapter up within a couple of days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erin Hunters _Warrior Cats_.**

**Chapter One**

The wind whipped across the open moor, carrying with it the scent of rain. The few plants that grew in this part of the territory were rustling madly as a small patrol of cat's traveled along its boarder.

One of the cats stopped to sniff the scent the wind carried. _Thunderclan_. She turned her head from side to side, her green eyes scanning the distant trees. They narrowed as she saw a small brown tom speed after a rabbit. He had amazing speed and was almost on top of his prey, but was drawing too close to the boarder for that she-cats liking. His size told her that he was still only an apprentice.

Flattening herself to the ground the she-cat skirted an outcrop of boulders and positioned between two. The wind still ripped at her black fur, but she hardly felt its cool grip as she watched the brown tom close in on rabbit and boarder. She gathered her hunches beneath her, preparing to strike as soon as he crossed into her clans' territory.

He must have noticed the new scent markers one of her clanmates had just refreshed because he pounced; claws outstretched trying to bring the rabbit down before entering another clan's territory. His paws slammed down on the rabbits back, causing it to snap. The she-cat was about to turn away, some-what disappointed she hadn't been given the chance to defend her territory. When her eyes narrowed dangerously as she watched to tom roll over the invisible boarder line. The toms speed had propelled him forward and he flipped tail over head.

The she-cat wasted no time and sprang from her hiding spot; she raced across the stretch of land separating them, her paws barely skimming the ground. She barreled into the tom's side, unbalancing him. She jumped away before he could counter attack. She dived under the toms belly and kicked his legs out from under him. Her claws were sheathed, but that didn't stop her from landing some blows that would leave sore muscles later. She rolled away as he twisted, jaws snapping at her shoulders. His teeth caught and ripped her skin. With a yowl she sprang away from him trying to put a bit of distance between them, her tail flicking side to side. With fur bristling and teeth bared she darted around the tom with lightning quick speed, nipping at his hind legs.

The Thunderclan apprentice tried spinning around to land a blow with unsheathed claws at her shoulders, but fell tripping over the dead rabbit. The she-cat didn't waste the opening he left her and darting in, placed a paw on his neck, just over the part that, if she wanted to, could unsheathe her claws and rip open his throat, but she wouldn't kill an innocent cat just trying to feed his clan. She let her claws slip out just enough so that he could feel them and knew that she could end him if he made the wrong move.

She dipped her head and growled in his ear. "If you were smart you would have let that rabbit go. I watched you as you caught scent of our boarder mark." Her tail whipped furiously as she continued, "And yet you still crossed it."

"I-I d-didn't mean t-to," he stammered. "I just didn't t-think-" the black she-cat snarled, silencing him. Her green eyes were ablaze with open hostility and the different shades danced like green fire.

"Swiftpaw!" The black she-cat jerked her head up and looked toward the trees that stood along the edge of Thunderclans territory.

Three warriors emerged from the dense undergrowth and the black she-cat recognized Frostfur, Thunderclans deputy, she's seen her at gatherings twice before. Accompanying her was an unusual light brown and ginger she-cat, Lilyspring, and a brown striped tom with eyes the colour of night. _He must be Adderstrike_. She'd heard his name being called at the last gathering, announcing him as a newly made warrior.

"Shadowpaw, release the apprentice at once." Lightningstrike, Shadowpaw's mentor, called appearing behind her. She hesitated a moment before she released her grip on Swiftpaw, growling softly before she did so.

"What is the meaning of this!" Frostfur growled stopping just short of the boarder.

Shadowpaw carefully stepped around the brown tom as Lightningstrike moved in and stood beside the young tom, carefully making sure he didn't run off anywhere. "He crossed the boarder and I was defending my home." Shadowpaw simply replied.

Adderstrike walked up beside the Thunderclans deputy and Shadowpaw watched as he was about to cross the invisible line that separated them, heading for his apprentice. She snarled. Adderstrike stopped, black eyes narrowed and shining with hatred.

Windclans deputy, Foxblaze padded alongside Shadowpaw and ran his tail along her back, smoothing out her ruffled fur. She twitched her whiskers and bowed her head slightly, giving her deputy lead.

"As I saw it, what Shadowpaw says was right." He spoke only to Frostfur, who stood opposite him.

"My apprentice was hunting and caught it before the boarder." Adderstrike stared defiantly at Foxblaze. "He has the right to-" but Frostfur silenced him with a flick of her tail.

"Lightningstrikes apprentice, Foxblaze, has every right to defend her territory," Frostfurs blue gaze flicked over Shadowpaw before going back to Windclans deputy again. "Just as Swiftpaw has ever right to hunt in his own territory, I'm sure Nightstar will have something to say about this. But I think that if he killed his prey outside, near or in just inside your territory he should be aloud, as long as he started his hunt in Thunderclan territory and not in Windclans. And as for Shadowpaw I don't think she needs to fight the way she did."

Anger sparked through Shadowpaw. "I fought with my claws sheathed! _Swiftpaw_ here had his claws unsheathed." She heard Foxblaze sigh quietly but continued, "at least I didn't draw any blood." She murmured half to herself, flicking her left ear at her shoulder, indicating to the small trail of blood that dotted her leg.

Foxblaze flicked his tail indicating for Lightningstrike to return Thunderclans apprentice. "We're finished here," he said to Thunderclans deputy as Swiftpaw scrambled over the boarder. "Don't let us catch any of Thunderclan hunting along our boarder again or next time you won't be so lucky." He turned around not waiting for a response, beckoning Shadowpaw and Lightningstrike to follow him.

**Please R&R and I am open to any comments about my writing and even a few lumps and bumps that m might happen throughout the story.**


	2. Chapter Two: Under the Cover of Dakness

**So, chapter two is up. Enjoy…**

Chapter Two

"Tell me again!" Moonpaw asked with excitement. Her light grey eyes sparkling as Shadowpaw sighed, laying down trying to get comfortable. It had been two days since the skirmish with Thunderclan and she was about to re-tell the story when Moonpaws mentor, Wintermist, came over interrupting them.

"I think that's enough for one morning, we're on hunting duty later but first we have Shadowpaws warrior ceremony coming up soon." Wintermist padded away and as Moonpaw got up to follow Shadowpaw wished her good hunting.

Shadowpaw brimmed with excitement. She'd forgotten all about her warrior ceremony today.

Trotting over to a tiny clearing off to the left side of the main camp one, where the apprentice den was, she spotted Harepaw and Willowpaw play fighting. She sat near the entrance to the tiny clearing and watched as Harepaw sprang high in the air and over Willowpaw's head as he avoided an attack from her. Hissing with frustration Willowpaw darted away from him just avoiding being squashed by his paws as he came back down and she sped around him. Nipping at his tail she tugged it this way and that nimbly moving around in circles as Harepaw tried to reach her.

Shadowpaw laughed. "I think she's got you there Harepaw."

He stopped running in circles to look at Shadowpaw and scoffed. "No way, I'm _way_ too good for her to ever beat me."

Shadowpaw flick the tip of her tail in amusement as she looked at Willowpaw, who still had a hold on Harepaw's tail. "Sure sure, I'll believe that when I see it."

Harepaw was about to come up with some smart reply like he always did, when Dawnmist rushed over to Shadowpaw covering her with furious licks.

Shadowpaw tried to duck away from her but her mother growled a warning to her and she sat still while Dawnmist fussed over her. "I got to get you ready for your warrior ceremony today."

Shadowpaw sighed.

Dawnmist stepped back to admire her work. "You look like a warrior already."

"No, she can't be a warrior. Who's going to help me clean the elders bedding and fetch them freshkill.

Willowpaw flicked him over the head with her paw and sat down next to him, their previous game forgotten. "I will mousebrain and so will Moonpaw. Don't forget that Sweethearts kits are almost old enough to be made apprentices."

"Oh, right, I knew that." He tried covering up.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting." Nightstars voice rang loud and clear throughout the camp and Shadowpaw heard cats murmuring and gathering outside their leaders den. Willowpaw and Harepaw rushed into the clearing ahead of Shadowpaw and Dawnmist.

The two met up with Foxblaze and Moonpaw at the front of the gathered cats. Nightstar stood tall and her voice was heard by everyone. "I have called you all here today to welcome a very special cat into the ranks of our warriors. Shadowpaw, step forward." Shadowpaw obliged, standing in front of her leader.

"I, Nightstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Her leader's cool gaze held Shadowpaws as she waited. "I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Shadowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Shadowclaw. StarClan honors your quick thinking and skill, and we welcome you as a full member of WindClan."

Shadowclaw stepped forward as Nightstar rested her nose on the new warriors head and she licked her leaders shoulder in response.

"Shadowclaw! Shadowclaw!" Shadowclaw felt pride swell up inside her as her clanmates chanted her new name and she took her place beside Foxblaze and the rest of the warriors.

"As is the tradition of our clan you must sit a silent vigil tonight and watch over the clan as we sleep." Nightstar sat and watched as her clans milled around the newly named warrior.

The moon was had almost reached its peak in the sky before it would start to sink again as dawn came when Shadowclaw felt that something was amiss. The wind rustled the leaves that surrounded the camp and she was sure she heard a twig snap somewhere near the entrance of the camp.

Standing up she slowly made her way to the edge of the clearing. Crouched low she moved forward slowly, keeping to the shadows as she knew her coat would blend in perfectly with the shadows cast to the moon. She stopped by the entrance and opened her mouth. Breathing in deeply, she tasted the air for anything or anyone. Nothing.

Feeling mousebrained she started to turn back and make her way to the center of the clear to return to her vigil when something caught her eye. She was so sure something moved in the shadows in the camp entry.

When suddenly the breath was knocked out of her and she tasted a mouthful of fur. Breathing in the cats scent she realized it was a Shadowclan warrior. They had launched an attack on her clan while they were all sleeping.

Struggling to get free and screeched a warning, trying to wake her clanmates. "We're under attack! Shadowclan has attacked!"


	3. Chapter Three: Heartbreak

**I wonder what will happen to Windclan now that Shadowclan has launched an attack…**

**Chapter Three**

Windclan warriors rushed out of their den and into the clearing, Foxblaze at the lead, as they took the Shadowclan warriors head on.

Shadowclaw ripped herself free from the claws gripping her back and spun around, coming face to face with a Shadowclan tom about twice her size. The tom wasted no time leaping at her. She ducked and swiped her paw along his side, her claws dug into his thick brown fur and she pushed harder until claws pierced skin. The tom yowled with rage coming at her again, but she was ready for him and as his claws neared her face she jumped back.

She could see anger brew up in his eyes and smiled. He leapt at her again, this time aiming for this spot just in front of her as if he thought she would do the same thing again. Instead she swiftly crawled under his belly and just as he was about to land she flipped onto her back and pushed up with her hind legs, throwing the Shadowclan tom into a Windclan warrior, who round on him.

Shadowclaw got to her paws, but before she could draw a breath, a cat slammed into her from behind, knocking her onto the cold ground. She scrabbled vainly to get free. Twisting her neck, she gazed into the pair of fierce amber eyes of a Shadowclan she-cat. A heartbeat later the Shadowclan warrior's teeth sunk into her shoulder. Letting out a yowl of pain, Shadowclaw battered at the she-cat's belly with her back legs, clawing out great lumps of dark tabby fur. The she-cat's blood spattered her as the Shadowclan warrior reared back in agony and was gone.

Shadowclaw scrambled up and looked around, panting. The fiercest fighting was in the center of the camp and the Windclan warriors were holding the invaders back. It seemed the Shadowclan invaders were slowly being pushed back toward the entrance of the camp and Shadowclaw was about to rejoin the fight, when a cry went up. It was Sweetheart, one of Windclans queens.

Shadowclaw raced in the direction of the nursery and saw a large brown tabby tom covered in scars from older battles running from the nursery. He must have been the Shadowclan deputy, Scarface, which Shadowclaw had heard so much about. Those were the type of stories mothers told to their kits about the dark-heartedness of Shadowclan warriors.

Sweetheart raced after him, screeching something about her kit. Shadowclaw was about to turn away when she saw what the Shadowclan warrior had gripped in his mouth. It was one of the queens kits

Rage bolted through Shadowclaw as she charged after the scar-faced warrior. Her paws moved like lightning over the hard ground and she felt as though she were flying. With caws outstretched, she reached for the tom, raking them down one of his back legs, temporarily stopping him. Her teeth clamped shut over his tail and he dropped the kit to screech in pain. He rounded on her, about to swipe one of his overly sized paws across her face but she backed away, not sure whether she should take on one of Shadowclans most experienced fighters.

"Scarface, get over her." A large grey tabby tom with the longest tail Shadowclaw had ever seen stepped into view. His yellow eyes swept over her and she shivered at the coldness she saw in them. "No one make a move."

Startled, she quickly looked around and saw that more Shadowclan cat's had arrived and now they had every Windclan warrior pinned, all but Nightstar. Scarface stood next to Shadowclaw and he snarled when she took a step toward the helpless kit.

"Now, no one try anything or this kit dies." His voice, clear as day, rang around the clearing so that every cat could hear. "Nightstar, I want you to agree to an alliance between our two clans."

Nightstar stared the Shadowclan leader down. "And why would I do that."

Snakestar laughed, "Because I have many a great plans for my clan, but they can only happen if another clan stands by my side."

Nightstars golden eyes turned from mutual to raging. "I wouldn't give up leadership of my clan to your bunch of fox-hearted warriors!" she spat each word at the Shadowclan leader, her voice laced with venom.

"I didn't say anything about giving up your leadership, I merely want you support, as I've already said." His tail twitched with annoyance, as though he hadn't expected this to take so long.

"Then tell me, why Windclan?" Nighstars gazed took in her pinned warriors before flicking back to Snakestar. "Why not look to Riverclan or Thunderclan?"

"Because Riverclan are too busy worrying other things and Thunderclan are too righteous and would help Shadowclan if it was the last thing they ever did. But I need you answer now."

"I'll not join forces with you if it was the last thing I ever did."

"Very well." Shadowclaw saw something gleam in his eyes she didn't like. "I can be patient enough because eventually you will agree. But for every cycle of the moon you wait, one of your warriors will die, and you _will_ come to me, begging for my help when you have no warriors to hunt and defend you territory from the other clans. But don't wait too long or you'll have no warriors left" He nodded at his warriors to fall back and they each disappeared through the camp entrance. His gaze traveled to Sweethearts kit and he smiled. "Starting with this kit." His yellow eyes flicked to Shadowclaw for a moment before his jaws clamped shut over the kit's neck, who whimpered, and she heard the sound of snapping bones.

"NO!" Sweetheart cried, leaping after the Shadowclan leader as, he too, disappeared from sight.


End file.
